The Smoothie of Love
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: It's been some time since Zuko and Ty Lee last saw each other. Now they meet again as Zuko arrange an open house party at his family's beach house. Noticing that Ty Lee is no longer inside, Zuko goes outside and down to the beach to search for her. He finds her, and they finally get to catch up and remembering the good old days.


**AN:  
**It's been quite a long time since I last published a story, and I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting to for more. The reason why I haven't been able to write in a while is probable because my lack of no inspiration, laziness, other hobbies and lack of English at school. This story was written with the song " I Wanna Go To A Place" by Rie Fu - but they might not so connected as they were supposed to.

I hope you enjoy my come back - even though it's quite a short one. All comments and review are more than welcome - as long as they're not pure hate massages.

And please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and to the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Kelpie and Lightning Bee for betaing on this story.

* * *

**The Smoothie of Love**

* * *

Then wind blew through Ty Lee' hair, making it tickle her nose. She didn't mind it. It had been so long since she had been able to feel like one with nature.

A peaceful expression filled her face as she breathed in the salty and fresh air. She really loved it here. Could it really be just three years since her last visit to the royal cabin? Looking up at the sky she could see the beautiful color dance of the early sunset. Ty Lee closed her eyes and focused on the steady sound of the splashing of waves while her hand played with the smooth sand beneath her.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ty Lee jumped as a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Ty Lee shook her head and turned smilingly towards the newly approached.

"What has happened to you these the past years? The Zuko I knew would never have apologized for such a little thing." She giggled. It had been two years since they'd parted after the war ended.

"Should I take that as badmouthing the fire lord?"

His expression was strict, but Ty Lee recognized the familiar playfulness spark in his eyes. Smiling secretly, she gracefully jumped backwards, taking a backwards flip before landing her on her feet two meters away from him.

"If you're going to tell, please remember to also inform him that he's as a loudmouth with no sense of humor." The fire nation girl giggled as she easily dodged the punches he threw at her.

"Oh, I see there is still some good old Zuzu in there".

Zuko had a hard time not cracking up as he sent her an offended glare. "Do not speak of the mighty fire lord with such a name, or-"

"Or what?"

Zuko spun around. The voice had come from somewhere behind him. Without him noticing, his old friend had moved and was no hanging upside down in a tree.

Ty Lee… The girl never stopped surprising him. Ever since they had been little kids, playing around together with his mad sister in the royal garden, he had noticed that having "the element of surprise" wasn't only a fitting description for the acrobatic girl – it was rather the core of her being.

"Or what? You'll tickle me to death?"

Her giggling and smile made it clear to Zuko that she was determined to tick him off. 'So that's how you want it? I guess it's time for me to get serious…'

Zuko put on his most innocent face, treading carefully so that she wouldn't expect any tricks.

"No… That would be impossible. No one can ever dream of ever getting close enough to be able to do that. You're way to flexible for that, and you know it."

A small blush appeared on Ty Lee's cheeks. It was true that she was a brilliant acrobat, but still, she wasn't that good.

Using her arms to create enough movement, she pushed herself so that she spun around the branch before letting her legs go, sending her in an elegant curve through the air before landing beside the tree.

"Ty Lee..." Zuko lowered his gaze, studying the way the waves washed in over the sand. "There is something that I have wanted to talk to you about for a long time now, and I-"

"Look!" Ty Lee pointed across the ocean. Following her finger, Zuko could see a beautiful sunset taking place. The sky was as on fire. Shades of all warm colors were mixing together, making a scene more stunning than any painter could ever accomplish.

"They aren't just showing off you know".

The seriousness of her voice caught him off guard. "Oh?"

Ty Lee smiled sweetly "They're showing you what's on your mind, even things that you might not know about you're self."

"How come?" 'Your inner thoughts were shown to you like that?' Zuko doubted that – it just couldn't be possible. Ty Lee started walking towards the waterline, her eyes still looking up at and beyond the sky.

"It's a legend from the old days, but it has always worked for me. I haven't seen anything I already didn't know though..." She carefully bit her lip.

"Could you teach me how to do it?"

Ty Lee stopped. "Sure, or wait! How about we do it together?"

"Okay, I can't think of why not."

Lying on their backs in the cold sand, Ty Lee turned her head so that she faced Zuko. "I know I said earlier that they could tell you unknown things. It's not entirely true."

Zuko opened his mouth, wondering what she meant, but before getting to say anything, Ty Lee turned away from him, eyes facing the sky once again.

"Even though they can't teach you something entirely new, then can reflect your inner most secrets and convert them to colors. It is in this way you can learn something new."

Zuko wasn't sure, but thought he caught a glimpse of a magical and secretive spark in the corner of the eye facing him. 'Impossible' He shook his head, getting rid of the ridiculous idea.

"So…What can we learn today?" He halted before jokingly adding "-master"

Ty Lee laughed! Not like she had done earlier this visit. No, this laugh was pure and sincere – a laughter that he hadn't heard since he was banished.

"Today, unknowledgeable, young man, we're gonna look up at the sky".

The fire lord did as he was told. "And now? – master of heavenly spirits and wisdom"

"What do you see, young student?"

Zuko focused on the sky. It looked just as it used to, just prettier. "I-"

"No, no, you have to look closely. Not with your eyes, but with your heart."

Feeling more and more like being part of the humiliating theater on this island, Zuko found it hard to concentrate. He looked up, feeling nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, the colors were beautiful, so warm and pleasant that he couldn't help but loving it, but nothing unusual. As he laid there, it struck him that all the colors he saw, reminded him of fruits; the sweet red color strawberries and the refreshing yellow spark of lemon, all surrounded by an energizing orange aura. Warming him most was the raspberry pink, wrapped in an elegant cherry coat, and barely visible to the eye, a wave of tempting pineapple.

Ty Lee noticed the change in her friend and understood that he had managed to unlock the gate to the skies. Carefully she nudged her body closer to the fire lord, noticing her heart beat faster than usual. She was as close to him as she could without touching him, so she used one arm to push her upper body up so that she now was looking right down and into his eyes.

It had been hard. Not just the war, but also traveling with her fellow fire nation friends. Especially after Zuko joined them. She had known that Mai liked him – only fools didn't. Still, seeing her best friend's feeling being returned. No, that had been too much. Ty Lee could still remember the day the news had reached her ears. The engagement was broken. Broken. Ended. No longer existing. Not knowing whether to cry or laugh, she had packed her bag and left the Earth Kingdom. She was going home.

Seeing him after two years had made Ty Lee nervous. What if he wasn't the Zuko she knew and loved? All questions disappeared however when she saw him on the beach. All questions besides one. Was she too late? Slowly, careful not to get her hair in his face, she leaned down, and softly pressed her lips against his.

Zuko felt the colors fly around, mixing, blending together. The sweetness, the elegance, they became one. A warm feeling grew inside him, a feeling that was more energizing and refreshing than anything he had ever felt before. What could this feeling be? This tempting feeling that he knew he would never be able to let go of. Zuko slowly opened his eyes, staring up into, not the sky, but the eyes of his friend. Realizing what was happening, Zuko kissed back. Finally Ty Lee withdrew and laid her head down on his chest.

"So… What did it taste like?" she asked.

Zuko smiled as he felt every drop of blood being turned into sparkling energy and happiness. "Like the sun, the sky and-"

His words were cut off by Ty Lee pressing her lips against his again, kissing him gently before placing a finger on his lips.

"Hush, one word".

He looked into the lakes of chocolate, his thoughts being muddled before whispering quietly.

…

"Smoothie"

* * *

Again, please like me on facebook if you enjoy me stuff:  
"WinnifredArtemisDub" is my account there.


End file.
